


Drops of Stars

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riflessioni sulla propria vita sentimentale, una festa pre-natalizia, troppo alcol e una sbronza che non ti fa ricordare dei particolari importanti...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 20-12-2009.

 

“Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there”  
 ** _Drops of Jupiter_ \- Train**  


  
Appoggiata ad un palo di una pensilina, carica di pacchi e pacchettini, Monica arricciò le labbra e decretò con estrema sicurezza che lei e il Natale non andavano affatto d’accordo: ci doveva essere un serio problema di comunicazione fra loro due.  
Fuori da alcuni negozi c’erano dei Babbo Natale a grandezza naturale che si muovevano a ritmo di nenie natalizie, le vetrine erano addobbate con lucette colorate e pullulavano di strenne. Tutto ciò era un chiaro invito a spendere con gioia e a fare regali, e lei si divertiva a farli: cosa c’è di meglio che comprare qualcosa di piccolo e carino per gli amici a Natale?  
Poi capitava sempre che nel cuore delle sue spese pazze succedesse qualcosa o incontrasse qualcuno…  
Giusto poco prima aveva visto esposto in una vetrina un grazioso piatto da usare come centro tavola, decorato con una stella di Natale rossa dipinta a mano: si era fermata giusto due secondi a guardarlo, prima di dirsi che era il regalo giusto per sua zia e precipitarsi dentro al negozio per comprarlo. Aveva trovato una folla enorme lì dentro, e lei con grosso sforzo era giunta alla cassa, aveva posato i sacchetti pieni ai suoi piedi – ma uno si era abbattuto rovesciando clamorosamente a terra tutti i pacchetti più piccoli – aveva preso il portafogli – scoprendo troppo tardi che con i guanti non riusciva proprio ad aprirlo – e, soffiando sulle ciocche di capelli sfuggite malamente da sotto il cappellino di lana, si era messa a cercare dei soldi spicci perché, guardacaso, la cassiera non aveva proprio come darle il resto della banconota intera.  
Nel bel mezzo di quel grande intreccio di dita, ciocche di capelli e pacchetti ribelli, una voce maschile che quasi aveva scordato l’aveva richiamata.  
«Monica!»  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo, stupita e forse anche con un’aria da perfetta idiota, e si era ritrovata davanti il suo ex. Sorridente, con una fede al dito e per mano alla dolce consorte palesemente _incinta_. Stavano comprando insieme dei rametti di vischio finto per decorare la loro casa.  
Lei era con i capelli alla cavolo nascosti sotto un berretto, piena di sacchetti che si rovesciavano da sé, con un guanto incastrato nella cerniera del portamonete e davanti aveva proprio la perfetta, bellissima e ingravidata moglie del suo ex storico.  
Che vita di merda.  
E a Natale.  
Arrivata alla fermata dell’autobus non aveva trovato neanche un posticino per sedersi sulla panchina, si era stretta nelle spalle affondando il viso nel grosso nodo della sciarpa e si era messa ad aspettare il mezzo pubblico ripercorrendo tutti gli imprevisti e gli incontri non voluti che aveva fatto invece gli scorsi anni. Perché il Natale la metteva sempre in quelle condizioni assurde?  
Salita sull’autobus trovò un sedile libero accanto alla bussola centrale; strinse i sacchetti fra le gambe, tirò su col naso e si voltò verso il finestrino appannato. Irrazionalmente, lo puntellò con le dita della mano inguantata, facendo dei disegnini stupidi tenendo ancora il broncio. Dopo un po’ si sentì osservata: si girò e vide che due vecchine la stavano guardando, perplesse, chiedendosi forse se adesso i giovani fossero più rimbambiti dei vecchi. Monica arrossì e sperò che la sua fermata arrivasse al più presto.  
Nel buio blu scuro della sera che sapeva di neve, Monica scese poco più indietro rispetto al portone del suo palazzo, provò a prendere le chiavi senza rovesciare alcun sacchetto e finalmente fu a casa. Dentro l’ascensore si allentò il nodo della sciarpa, sbuffando, e sperò almeno che nell’appartamento ci fosse ad accoglierla qualche buon piatto caldo di una delle sue due coinquiline.  
«Sono a casa!» avvisò, entrando. Respirò a pieni polmoni il profumo della minestrina calda che preparava sempre Valeria: sì, forse non sarebbe stata una serata così tanto da buttare.  
Corse in camera sua, posò malamente tutti i sacchetti sul suo letto, si tolse le scarpe al volo e, indossate le ciabatte, andò in cucina.  
«Che c’è di buono?» chiese sorridendo.  
Cristina, l’altra coinquilina, la fissò interdetta continuando ad apparecchiare la tavola.  
«Ehi, cosa sono quegli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato?»  
«Niente» mormorò, provando a sollevare il coperchio della pentola sul fuoco per annusarne il contenuto; Valeria le sbatté un cucchiaio di legno sulla mano, con finta aria severa.  
«Cosa-è-successo?» sillabò, decisa a non dirle cosa bolliva in pentola fino a quando non avrebbe sputato fuori il rospo.  
Monica arricciò le labbra e si mise a giocherellare con una ciocca dei capelli castani e mossi, di un taglio che ormai non le piaceva più perché erano cresciuti troppo.  
«Ma niente». Pausa. «Ho visto Sergio».  
Cristina stava bevendo, le andò di traverso.  
«Sergio? E dici “niente”? Avete fatto tira e molla per tre anni!»  
«Beh, non credo che lo faremo più o che lo farà con qualcun’altra: si è sposato».  
«Ah» esalò Cristina.  
«E sua moglie è anche incinta» aggiunse, afferrando la bottiglia di vino posata sul tavolo, per bere anche lei. Per dimenticare.  
«Sposato con un figlio in arrivo a venticinque anni» annuì fintamente solenne Valeria, «ha fatto in fretta il ragazzo, eh?»  
«Ecco, vedi?» sbuffò Monica. «Lui è sposato, ha una casa e una moglie che aspetta un figlio e io, la sua ex, sono ancora qua, ancora al punto di partenza, non laureata, con un lavoro part time precario e dopo di lui non ho avuto nessun altro! Sono ancora qui a perdere gli oggetti, non ricordando mai dove li ho posati, o a farli cadere nei momenti meno opportuni!»  
«Monica, tesoro» ribatté Valeria, «la tua goffaggine non c’entra nulla con la tua sfiga» la lasciò sollevare il coperchio della pentola.  
«Certo» annusò, provando a rilassarsi, «quella è un’altra cosa che si va ad aggiungere».  
«No, quella è un tipo di sfiga comune a molti giovani, il non trovare con chi stare mentre il proprio ex si è rifatto una vita».  
«Mi sento molto stupida» commentò, prendendo un cucchiaio per assaggiare la minestra – era d’orzo e speck. «Per tutta la vita ho pensato che Sergio fosse stato per me una stella brillante, qualcosa di grande che nel bene e nel male mi ha segnata e cambiata, un ex con cui ero comunque rimasta in buoni rapporti, ma vedere che lui ha saputo andare avanti mentre io sono rimasta attaccata all’idea di noi è… è…» arricciò il naso, non trovava le parole.  
«Strano?» intervenne Cristina.  
«Imbarazzante?» suggerì Valeria.  
«No» bofonchiò, « _umiliante_. Insieme ci ricordo belli e perfetti, forse ci ho idealizzato troppo come coppia» ammise recalcitrante, «perché non riesco a trovare qualcuno con cui provare a stare insieme senza pensare a com’era la mia vita con Sergio».  
«Beh, non ci sei mica stata poco con lui» osservò Valeria, «ti eri ben abituata al suo stile di vita e ai vostri compromessi per stare insieme, ma effettivamente» aggrottò la fronte, «è bene che tu vada avanti, ormai».  
«Già» borbottò seccata, «soprattutto adesso che lui è andato talmente “lontano” da “battermi anche in curva”».  
«Mi sa che Sergio non è stato proprio una stella brillante per te» commentò saggiamente Valeria, prendendo la pentola dal fuoco e servendole un piatto di minestra bollente, «è stato una stella cadente in picchiata» imitò con una mano la caduta, «non è stato un amore perfetto, ma non è detto che tu non possa trovare altre stelle».  
Monica roteò velocemente il cucchiaio nel piatto, per far raffreddare la sua porzione.  
«Siamo a Natale, Valeria, a San Lorenzo manca parecchio» mugugnò.  
«Infatti mica ti ho detto di trovare altre stelle cadenti» replicò con fare saputo; Monica alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Perché non esci con noi, stasera?» le propose Cristina. «C’è una festa a casa di Noemi».  
« _Noemi_?» ripeté lei, con sdegno. «Quella troia che dà sempre feste piene di gente “alternativa” e musica house? No, grazie».  
«Un po’ di gente alternativa non potrebbe farti male» obiettò a bocca piena Cristina, «giusto per distrarti un pochino».  
«Non ci tengo» ribatté seccata.  
«Ci sei stata solamente una volta ad una sua festa» rincarò Valeria, «magari ti sei fatta un’idea sbagliata».  
Monica le guardò entrambe: la stavano fissando con decisione. Sospirò.  
«Insomma, devo venirci per forza o non vi scollate da me, vero?»  
  
  


"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken.  
your best friend always sticking up for you,  
even when I know you're wrong.  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five hour phone conversation,  
the best soy latte that you ever had... and me"  
 ** _Drops of Jupiter_ \- Train**  


  
Non appena sulla soglia della porta della casa di Noemi, fu investita dal profumo di stuzzichini e mandorle tostate e salate, più un persistente odore di spumante. C’era un caldo infernale lì dentro, forse dovuto non tanto alla gente che si scatenava ballando, quando ai termosifoni accesi per far sì che tutte le ragazze potessero girare tranquillamente per la casa con le minigonne inguinali e le magliettine leggere, corte e strette, manco fossero in estate.  
Monica roteò gli occhi e andò a posare il cappottino e la sciarpa nella camera da letto, sperando di non trovarla “impegnata” da qualche coppia.  
Noemi salutò lei e le due amiche con due baci sulle guance e l’alito che sapeva già di alcol.  
«Oh, sono proprio contenta che sia venuta anche tu, Monica» glielo disse sorridendo e con aria sincera, ma lei non seppe se crederle o meno, vista la sbronza.  
«Seh» ribatté semplicemente, senza troppa convinzione.  
«Su, su» la trascinò per un braccio in giro, entusiasta, «lascia che ti presenti i miei amici!»  
Monica sbarrò gli occhi e sperò di non cacciarsi in nessuna situazione deleteria.  
Dopo un giro di saluti e presentazioni pressoché infinite, individuò una poltrona di pelle marrone dall’aspetto retrò libera e, presa della birra, vi sprofondò sopra con un gran sospiro. Portò distrattamente la bottiglia alle labbra e bevve.  
La musica era alta, la gente si divertiva, eppure lei si sentiva un’estranea. Accanto a lei c’era un Albero di Natale decorato in modo alternativo da Noemi, vale a dire con nastri fuxia e ninnoli pacchiani dalle forme il meno natalizie possibili – ce n’erano anche un paio a forma di scarpe col tacco alto. Monica si accigliò, domandandosi perché mai la gente, ogni Natale, dovesse per forza inventarsi un modo diverso per fare l’albero: che bisogno c’era?  
Un altro sorso di birra.  
Vide che dietro l’albero c’era qualcuno, che adesso la stava fissando sorridendo apertamente. Era un ragazzo dai capelli castani – di un taglio corto e indefinibile – un numero di orecchini imprecisato, uno strano tatuaggio tribale nero sul collo – _sul collo?! Dio mio…_ – e un paio di occhi azzurri che la guardavano sinceramente divertiti.  
Monica aggrottò la fronte: doveva essere uno dei tanti tipi “alternativi” amici di Noemi, che voleva da lei?  
Altro sorso di birra.  
Le si avvicinò.  
«Ciao!» si presentò, «io sono ****, tu?» le porse la mano.  
Lei restò interdetta: del suo nome non ne aveva capita una singola sillaba per via del baccano infernale che c’era nella stanza, ma decise che non poteva fregargliene di meno, perché tanto l’avrebbe liquidato subito e quindi non valeva la pena fare la figura dell’idiota e chiedergli di ripeterle il nome.  
«Monica, piacere» gli strinse la mano, lui si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
«Ho visto che anche tu stavi ammirando le meraviglie di quest’albero. È affascinante, vero?» commentò ironicamente. Lei si portò il dorso di una mano contro la bocca per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Sì!»  
«Mi stavo giusto chiedendo se la fiaba preferita di Noemi sia proprio _Cenerentola_ » indicò una delle scarpette.  
«Potrebbe anche darsi» annuì con veemenza.  
«Non ti avevo mai vista alle feste di Noemi, chi ti ha portata qui?» le chiese, incuriosito.  
«Le mie amiche, Valeria e Cristina, le conosci?» lui ci pensò su.  
«Uhm, no, non ricordo di conoscere delle ragazze con questi nomi, ma non è strano: qui c’è sempre un sacco di gente, conosco perlopiù i volti».  
«E tu, come sei arrivato qui?» gli domandò a sua volta.  
«Amici di amici e il profumo della birra» puntò un dito contro la sua bottiglia. «Ti va di bere qualcosa con me?» l’invitò.  
Monica ponderò l’offerta per qualche secondo: quel tizio faceva a pugni col suo aspetto semplice e la sua aria da ragazza acqua e sapone – mentre parlava gli aveva visto anche luccicare un piercing sulla lingua – era quanto più lontano da lei potesse esistere, non aveva nemmeno capito come diavolo si chiamasse, però… ma sì, tanto valeva bere qualcosa con lui, che male poteva fare?  
  
  


"Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
and head back to the Milky Way.  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
was it everything you wanted to find  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there"  
 ** _Drops of Jupiter_ \- Train**  


  
In dormiveglia, Monica vide delle strane immagini scorrerle davanti agli occhi, colorate dalle sfumature rosa-arancio delle palpebre socchiuse. Mugolò per il troppo mal di testa e la nausea, si rigirò nel letto e si accorse che fortunatamente non le veniva da vomitare.  
Doveva aver bevuto troppo.  
Cos’era successo? Ah, sì, era andata alla festa a casa di Noemi, sì-sì. E aveva conosciuto… aveva conosciuto _coso_ , tizio lì, non le veniva il nome. _Coso_ , insomma. Quello strano, tutto orecchini, tatuaggi e piercing. Ne aveva pure uno sulla lingua.  
Ripensandoci, sentì, o meglio ricordò, una strana sensazione sulla lingua. Acciaio, forse? Qualcosa di tondo… Cosa ci faceva un piercing dentro la _sua_ bocca?!  
Saltò a sedere sul letto.  
«OH MIO DIO!!!» gridò.  
Cristina e Valeria piombarono immediatamente nella sua stanza.  
«Che c’è, stai ancora male?» le chiese Cristina.  
Lei si tenne la testa fra le mani: gridare e saltare in aria così l’aveva fatta stare peggio.  
«Non ricordo nulla!» si lamentò. «Vi prego, ditemi che non ho scopato con uno sconosciuto, ieri sera!»  
Valeria si portò una mano sulla bocca, ridendo.  
«Beh, proprio sconosciuto non direi, dopo ieri sera…»  
«Vale, non scherzare!» si disperò. «Non ricordo un cazzo! Ricordo solo vagamente che ho baciato qualcuno, in un bagno. Non so se eravamo nudi o meno… Per favore, dimmi che non ci ho anche scopato!»  
Valeria si sedette sul suo letto.  
«Monica, tesoro, non lo so! Dopo che siamo entrate non ti ho più vista, ho solo notato da lontano che ti si è avvicinato un ragazzo, carino devo dire, e avete bevuto insieme. Poi non ti ho più vista, c’era troppa gente e comunque non pensavo mica che ti saresti ubriacata così tanto, Dio mio! Non l’avevi mai fatto e ti conosco da anni!»  
«E cos’è successo, dopo?» incalzò, con una mano sulla fronte; Cristina le portò un caffè amaro.  
«Alla fine è stato lui a cercarci e a portarti da noi, eri molto… ubriaca» assentì, «e lo era anche lui, solo che abbastanza meno di te, tu proprio non ragionavi più, ti sosteneva lui!»  
«Oh mio Dio!» si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Ma non temere!» la rassicurò. «Non sei l’unica: alle feste di Noemi in tanti finiscono così!»  
«Ciò non mi rincuora!» restituì la tazzina a Cristina e si sdraiò sul letto. «Che ho fatto?! Che ho detto?!»  
«Ah, non lo so» scosse la testa. «Però alla fine non volevi tornare a casa, te ne stavi attaccata a lui come una cozza allo scoglio e volevi che fosse lui a portarti a casa».  
« _DiomioDiomioDiomio_!» cantilenò. «Che figura di merda! Non so se ci sono pure stata a letto e non ricordo nemmeno il suo nome!!!»  
«Prendila così» commentò Cristina, «la città è grande, ci sono ottime possibilità di non rincontrarlo mai più!»  
«Ok, ma come posso dimenticare una cosa simile?!» si disperò.  
«Tesoro» fece Valeria, «non te lo ricordi nemmeno, non lo sai nemmeno se ci sei stata!»  
«Meno male che prendo la pillola!» piagnucolò. «Ma… il preservativo? Avrà usato il preservativo?!» si mise le mani fra i capelli. «Acqua…» ricordò qualcosa, «forse mi sono lavata nel bagno… perché mi sono lavata?!»  
«Ti sei fatta un bidet?» insinuò Cristina, senza troppa ironia.  
«NON RICORDO! So solo che ci siamo baciati in un bagno, ricordo dell’acqua scorrere, mi sono lavata ma non so _cosa_! Buio totale!» si agitò nel letto.  
«Su, ora prova a riposarti ancora» le rimboccò le coperte.  
«Come faccio a riposarmi con un casino simile?!»  
«Hai ancora un gran mal di testa, scommetto» le disse pazientemente, «prova a dormire un altro po’, magari al risveglio ricorderai altro, su!»  
Monica si rannicchiò su di un fianco, le amiche lasciarono la sua stanza e lei fissò imbronciata la lancetta dei secondi della sua sveglia sul comodino, fino ad addormentarsi.  
  
  


"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land"  
 ** _Drops of Jupiter_ \- Train**  


  
Stava facendo di tutto per tornare alla normalità, scordare quello che poteva essere o meno accaduto e che, da qualche parte in città, c’era un tizio che pensava che lei fosse una delle tante idiote che quando si ubriacano scopano col primo che passa. Che figura di merda, meno male che alla festa non c’erano poi così tanti conoscenti. E meno male che non l’avrebbe rivisto mai più.  
Stava ripiegando delle camicie per conservarle nell’armadio, quando le squillò il cellulare; lo prese e guardò il display accigliata: _chi diavolo era Ivan?!_ Perché aveva quel vizio tremendo di scordarsi perfino i volti delle persone di cui prendeva il numero di cellulare? Chi poteva essere? Un amico di qualche collega a cui aveva chiesto un favore? Incerta, sospirò e aprì la linea.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ciao! Disturbo? Volevo sapere come stai…»  
Monica staccò il cellulare dall’orecchio e lo fissò perplessa. _EH?!_ Chi era?!  
«Ehm, ciao. Scusa, so che è imbarazzante dirlo – e credimi, non immagini nemmeno quanto sia imbarazzata io adesso – ma… chi sei? Ivan _chi_?»  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
«Ci siamo conosciuti alla festa di Noemi».  
La risposta la gelò per un secondo, poi prese a contorcersi imprecando senza voce, chiudendo forte gli occhi, forse nella vaga speranza che quel momento finisse presto o che non fosse vero.  
«Ahhh» esalò lei. « _Ivan_ , sì» provò a mentire.  
«Non stavi molto bene» continuò lui, dubbioso «così ho preso il tuo cellulare, l’avevi in tasca, e ti ho memorizzato il mio numero chiedendoti di chiamarmi poi, per dirmi come stavi».  
Monica si passò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Ma non l’ho più fatto» concluse lei, mordendosi un labbro. «Seh. Ehm, Ivan, ho avuto un grosso problema».  
«Mi spiace» disse, incerto.  
«No, no! Non è una scusa! Vedi, io non ti ho chiamato perché non sapevo che dovevo chiamarti, cioè io non lo ricordavo. Ivan» sospirò, «io non ricordo più niente dell’altra sera. Mi dispiace non averti chiamato e aver fatto la figura dell’idiota, anche se mi sa che lo sono proprio di mio, ma io ero talmente ubriaca che non ricordo più nulla. Buio».  
«Ah» esalò lui.  
«Quindi» deglutì, «qualsiasi cosa sia successa quella sera, io non la ricordo, non nemmeno idea di cosa sia successo, cioè, forse una mezza idea ce l’ho, ma non lo ricordo proprio e… ne sono mortificata» disse tutto di un fiato.  
«Ah» ripeté lui.  
«Di conseguenza, io non voglio che tu pensi male di me, perché assolutamente non mi era mai successa una cosa simile, giuro! E siccome non so proprio se abbiamo fatto o non fatto “cose”, ma comunque io non le ricordo per niente, potremmo far finta che non sia successo niente? Potremmo?» domandò speranzosa.  
Ancora un attimo di silenzio.  
«Guarda che non l’abbiamo fatto» disse privo di tono.  
«Ah» si sorprese, «davvero?»  
«Sì».  
Monica si guardò allo specchio e cominciò a gesticolare ed esultare silenziosamente. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Bene, allora… meglio così, no? Non avrei voluto che tu pensassi che io…»  
«No, no» la rassicurò. «Quindi non ricordi proprio nulla?»  
«No, ero proprio completamente andata».  
«Mi dispiace» sospirò, «immagino che non sia bello dimenticare un’intera serata».  
«Ah-ah» annuì. «Ma tanto ormai è passata, adesso ho scoperto che non abbiamo…» la interruppe.  
«Potremmo vederci?»  
«Eh?!» si meravigliò.  
«Ti andrebbe di uscire con me? Magari andare a prendere un caffè insieme» propose.  
Monica si guardò allo specchio: aveva la fronte aggrottata e la bocca aperta.  
«Ecco, io… io…» balbettò, «non so».  
«Non sai se sei libera?»  
«Sì, ecco» annuì. «Dovrei vedere se ho degli impegni» colse la palla al balzo.  
«Capisco» mormorò. Sì, doveva aver capito che non le andava di vederlo. «Allora, ci sentiamo?»  
«Sì, certo» ma sapevano entrambi che non si sarebbero richiamati.  
«Ok, ciao».  
«Ciao» richiuse la chiamata e restò a fissare il cellulare per un lungo minuto.  
Voleva rivederla. Perché? Pensava forse che dopo quel bacio ci sarebbe stato altro? Ma era pazzo, per caso?  
  
  


"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey"  
 ** _Drops of Jupiter_ \- Train**  


  
Monica si rigirò nel calore morbido e confortevole del piumone e delle lenzuola di lino, la testa affondata nel cuscino e la mente per metà nel mondo dei sogni.  
Ricordò qualcosa…  
 _Lo trascinò dentro al bagno tenendogli una mano fra le proprie, indietreggiando; lui chiuse la porta.  
«… è stato a dir poco imbarazzante» gli stava dicendo, ridendo, «ti rendi conto? Sedici anni, in spiaggia, tutti gli altri sparsi ai quattro angoli del lido, lanciati in prove di limonamento selvaggio, e io lì da sola accanto al tizio che continuava rassegnato a suonare la chitarra davanti al falò! Sfigata fin da piccola!» lui rise, lei lo portò davanti al lavandino e aprì il rubinetto.  
«Dai, non preoccuparti della macchia» indicò una chiazza gialla sulla felpa, «la pulirò io per bene una volta tornato a casa».  
«No-no-no» scosse la testa come una bambina, prese un po’ di carta igienica e la bagnò, «è maionese, so quanto sia dura da levare, e poi è colpa mia, ti ho rovesciato io addosso quel piatto di tartine!» la strofinò forte contro il tessuto, con l’unico risultato di ottenere tanti gnocchetti di carta bagnata. Lui rise ancora.  
«Sei ubriaca» era una constatazione.  
«Non è vero» s’imbronciò, «sono solo un po’ brilla. Giusto un po’!» fece un cenno con due dita. Lui sorrise, fissò una volta lei e una volta l’acqua che scorreva e poi con una manata sotto il getto le schizzò il viso.  
«Brutto…!!!» esclamò, mentre lui rideva ancora, ma lei lo bagnò a sua volta e lui ovviamente si vendicò.  
Iniziò una lotta a suon di schizzi, tant’è che presto a terra si formarono delle piccole pozze d’acqua e avevano entrambi il viso tutto bagnato; lei decise una controffensiva massima e definitiva: afferrò la cornetta della doccia.  
«Non ci provare!» l’ammonì lui, ridendo.  
«E tu non avvicinarti!» replicò, guardando come lui stava tenendo la mano sotto il getto del rubinetto del lavandino, pronta a schizzarla. _ Ma avevano davvero più di vent’anni?! _  
Lui si avvicinò velocemente col palmo della mano colmo d’acqua, sgocciolando, lei rapidamente aprì l’acqua della doccia e provò a bagnarlo, ma lui le afferrò il polso, costringendola a bagnarsi la faccia da sola. Lottarono continuando a ridere, fino a quando lui non le tolse il tubo della doccia dalle mani e chiuse l’acqua, stringendole un polso.  
«Che casino!» commentò Monica, guardando il lago che si era formato a terra e in che condizioni fossero, senza però smettere di ridere.  
«Sì» replicò lui, a bassa voce e guardandola negli occhi, «è proprio un gran casino…» le accarezzò la guancia e lei si sentì invasa da un dolce tepore che diventò subito un incendio: lo sguardo di lui accese finalmente la miccia a quella “cosa” che sentiva ormai da un po’, standogli accanto. Si avvicinarono l’uno verso l’altro e si baciarono intensamente, con passione, stringendosi forte.  
Mentre affondava le dita fra i capelli di lui, pensò distrattamente che non aveva mai baciato qualcuno con un piercing sulla lingua, ed era… strano, doveva persino dire che le piaceva. Le piacque anche quando lui, continuando a baciarla con impeto, la spinse lentamente ad indietreggiare verso il muro, la sollevò e lei istintivamente gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, poggiando la schiena contro la parete. Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo lo strano effetto combinato della lingua e del piercing sul collo, sentendo la sua presa stretta e… non ricordava che qualcuno l’avesse mai baciata così. L’aveva messa a suo agio, non doveva essere solo per via dell’alcol, no… quanto cavolo aveva parlato con lui? Quante cose gli aveva detto?  
Gli accarezzò il collo scostandogli il colletto della felpa, guardando meglio il tatuaggio e poi baciandoglielo più volte, mentre sentiva una mano risalirle il fianco sollevandole la maglietta, per toccarla. Si stava fidando ciecamente di lui, perché? Cosa c’era in lui?... Le accarezzò il viso guardandola dolcemente negli occhi, la baciò un’altra volta sulla bocca e le fece poggiare i piedi a terra.  
Ci rimase male.  
«Perché?» gli chiese, confusa e delusa.  
«Sei ubriaca» le disse un’altra volta, dandole dei piccoli baci ripetuti sulle labbra.  
«Ciò non vuol dire che non è vero che lo voglio!» protestò, risentita. Lui sorrise.  
«Sicura? Secondo me sei talmente ubriaca che domani ti sveglierai con un gran mal di testa, mi chiedo come mai non hai ancora vomitato!»  
«Sto bene» assentì con convinzione, «sono lucidissima».  
Lui sospirò, l’afferrò per i fianchi, stringendola a sé e accarezzandole la schiena in un modo che le diede alla testa.  
«Facciamo così, allora» le sue mani scivolarono fino al fondoschiena e poi sulla tasca dei jeans, «ti lascio il mio numero» lo vide prenderle il cellulare dalla tasca e comporre un numero; sentì un cellulare vibrare, doveva essere quello di lui: si era chiamato da solo per prendere il numero di lei, «domani chiamami per dirmi come stai, così sto tranquillo. E poi in caso ci rivedremo».  
«No!» si ribellò, arricciando le labbra.  
«Sì, invece» sorrise, prendendole il viso fra le mani e baciandola ancora ad ogni suo “no”, fino ad approfondire il bacio un’altra volta. «E adesso cerchiamo un phon per asciugarci, dai!» risero insieme._  
Riaprì gli occhi nel buio della sua stanza, si portò le nocche di una mano alla bocca e le mordicchiò.  
Lui era stato più che gentile con lei. Ok, l’aveva lasciata ubriacare, però non ne aveva approfittato, l’aveva fermata e l’aveva riportata dalle sue amiche. L’aveva anche chiamata, preoccupato, e lei l’aveva trattato a pesci in faccia. Bene.  
Non ricordava altro, però: cosa gli aveva detto? Cosa gli aveva raccontato di sé?  
  
  
Se c’erano delle cose che nel periodo natalizio l’incantavano, erano le vetrine dei negozi di giocattoli. In quel momento se ne stava ferma a guardarne una, sotto una leggera pioggia e con l’ombrello in mano: c’erano esposte delle giostre in miniatura – una ruota panoramica, una giostra con i cavallini colorati, un’altalena a ruota e un saliscendi, dovevano essere dei carillon – che circondavano una pista da pattinaggio con tanto di lampioncini in miniatura, dove degli omini grandi come un’unghia pattinavano davvero, singoli o a coppie, muovendosi lentamente; intorno alle giostre c’erano dei binari lungo cui scorreva un vecchio trenino a vapore guidato da Babbo Natale e i vagoni erano carichi di doni. Dall’interno del negozio proveniva un dolce canto natalizio; sospirò malinconica.  
«Ehi, ombrello a coccinella!» la richiamò dolcemente qualcuno poco lontano da lei.  
Per un attimo alzò gli occhi verso il proprio ombrello – si era scordata che in effetti la calotta raffigurava proprio una coccinella – poi si voltò a guardare chi fosse.  
 _Lui_.  
Si avvicinò a lei a piccoli passi, mentre lo guardava stupita e sorpresa; non aveva neanche un ombrello.  
«Ciao» la salutò, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Ciao, Ivan» mormorò.  
«Quindi adesso ti ricordi come mi chiamo» sorrise. Veramente neanche quella sera sapeva come si chiamava, ma preferì non dirglielo.  
«Ehm, sì».  
«Ti ho riconosciuto per l’ombrello» lo indicò, «mi avevi detto che ne avevi uno simile».  
«Ah, ti ho detto anche questo?» si meravigliò.  
«Sì» sorrise e si morse un labbro, mettendo le mani in tasca. «Vai di fretta?»  
«Uhm» _sì o no? Sì o no? Sì o no?_. «No».  
«Ero in quel bar» le indicò il bar sull’altra parte della strada. «Posso offrirti un caffè?»  
 _Sì o no? Sì o no? Sì o no?_ Sospirò.  
«Sì» annuì.  
Si avviarono verso le strisce pedonali, lei gli porse timidamente l’ombrello.  
«Tieni, sei più alto di me. Così non ti bagni».  
«Grazie».  
«Prego» distolse lo sguardo, molto probabilmente era anche arrossita.  
Si sedettero ad un tavolo vicino alla vetrina, si tolsero le giacche e lei per la prima volta lo guardò bene alla luce del giorno. Era più carino di quanto ricordasse, lo sguardo le cadde sulle labbra e sulle mani e il ricordo di lui che la baciava e la toccava la fulminò facendola momentaneamente sprofondare nella vergogna: era seduta in un bar con un ragazzo con cui aveva pomiciato da ubriaca, scordandosi di lui dopo la sbronza, solo che lui ricordava tutto. Ci poteva essere qualcosa di più imbarazzante?  
Il cameriere si avvicinò subito al tavolo per chieder loro cosa volessero.  
«Due caffè» rispose prontamente Ivan, «di cui uno macchiato, grazie».  
«Anche per me macchiato» intervenne Monica.  
«No» fece il ragazzo, «quello macchiato è per te».  
Un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
«Ah».  
Il cameriere andò via. Ivan si alzò le maniche della felpa e Monica fissò i tatuaggi scuri che aveva sulle braccia, qualcuno se lo ricordava vagamente…  
«E che il caffè lo prendo soltanto macchiato te l’ho detto pure l’altra sera?» gli domandò. Lui rise annuendo. «E quante altre cose ti ho detto?»  
«Un bel po’» sospirò.  
«Dimmi la verità, ti ho fatto la testa quanto un pallone?»  
«Naaah! Eri un po’ giù, credo che sia stato questo a spingerti a bere così tanto, e poi la festa non ti piaceva nemmeno, ti andava di parlare e a me non è dispiaciuto ascoltarti».  
Un pensiero le attraversò la mente.  
«Presumo allora che io ti abbia raccontato di Sergio».  
«Esattamente» sorrise, «mi hai detto anche in che condizioni l’hai incontrato» l’indicò facendo dei cerchi nell’aria.  
Monica si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Dio mio! Dovrò essere stata patetica!»  
«Ma no, sei molto autoironica» assentì.  
«No, sono soltanto molto “autoscema”» lui rise. «Ascoltami, io davvero non so come scusarmi, sono stata pessima!»  
«Non è vero» scosse la testa.  
«Sì, che è vero! Ci siamo presentati, io mi sono ubriaca subito e ti sono anche saltata addosso!»  
«Beh» fece un sorrisetto furbo, «quest’ultima cosa ammetto che non mi è poi così tanto dispiaciuta…» Monica boccheggiò, ridendo agitata e imbarazzata.  
«Ma sentilo!» gli diede ironicamente un buffetto sul braccio. «E io qui a farmi le paranoie!»  
Arrivarono i caffè.  
Monica agitò il cucchiaino dentro la tazzina, ricordando improvvisamente il perché quella sera aveva accettato di bere qualcosa con Ivan: l’aveva messa di buon umore, l’aveva messa subito a suo agio. E lo stava facendo anche in quel momento. Quel ragazzo apparteneva a quella rara categoria di persone che ti saluta sempre con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra e che al sol vederle ti mette di buon umore.  
«Senti» gli disse, posando il cucchiaino sul piattino, «mi dispiace se quando mi hai chiamata sono stata fredda, ma io… non ti ricordavo, non ricordavo che avrei dovuto chiamarti e…»  
«Non lo ricordi tuttora?» le domandò portandosi il caffè alle labbra. «Non ricordi proprio niente?» Lei esitò.  
«Sì, qualcosina poi l’ho ricordata» ma era troppo imbarazzante dire _cosa_ , «ma in quel momento non ricordavo proprio niente. Mi dispiace».  
«Non fa niente, penso sia normale in quella situazione…»  
«No, davvero, sono mortificata, meno male che non ti ho anche vomitato addosso!»  
«No» rise, «quello te lo sei risparmiata».  
«Mi dispiace» ripetè.  
«Tranquilla» la rassicurò.  
«Vorrei poter far qualcosa per farmi perdonare e…»  
«Perché non esci con me?»  
Gli vide una piccola luce di speranza negli occhi. Sospirò, indecisa.  
«Ti porto in pizzeria» aggiunse lui.  
 _La pizza_ , sì, doveva avergli detto anche quanto le piaceva. Si mordicchiò un labbro.  
«Ok».  
Vederlo sorriderle in risposta, le riscaldò il cuore.  
  
  


"Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey"  
 ** _Drops of Jupiter_ \- Train**  


  
Si rese conto che non si era preoccupata troppo di cosa indossare per quella sera, soltanto quando si sedette al tavolo e vide com’erano vestite le altre clienti: tutte belle, pettinate ed eleganti, mentre lei sfoggiava un comodo paio di jeans e aveva per l’ennesima volta i capelli alla cavolo, _quando si sarebbe decisa a tagliarli?_  
Aveva posato distrattamente una mano sulla forchetta, mentre si guardava intorno, la sentì muoversi: abbassò lo sguardo e vide che lui aveva allungato la propria posata verso la sua, intrecciando i denti metallici con aria di sfida; lei ne afferrò il manico e lo girò, accettando ironicamente la provocazione.  
«Dai» gli disse ridendo, dopo qualche secondo di lotta infantile, «smettiamola che gli altri ci stanno già guardando male!»  
«Importa?» alzò le spalle.  
Lo guardò brevemente in faccia: no, quando era con lui misteriosamente le importavano poche cose, non le importava del proprio aspetto, di come si vestiva e di cosa potessero pensare gli altri; era come se la distraesse dal resto riportandola però sulla terra, lontano dal superfluo e più vicina alle cose che doveva focalizzare, come gli attimi con lui che molto probabilmente avrebbe perso, se non l’avesse richiamata con quella forchetta.  
«Forse no» sentenziò.  
Lui ribatté intrecciando nuovamente i denti della propria forchetta alla sua e rigirandola.  
«Ehi!» l’ammonì, facendo una contromossa, ma il cameriere l’interruppe venendo a prendere le ordinazioni.  
«Cosa c’è?» le chiese dopo. «Prima, per un attimo, ti ho vista strana, pensierosa».  
«No, niente, una cosa molto stupida» gesticolò.  
«Cosa?» insisté. Sospirò.  
«Riflettevo sul fatto che è la prima volta che esco con te ed effettivamente mi sono messa addosso la prima cosa che mi è capitata» confessò, ridendo di se stessa.  
«Non è molto carino da dire, nei miei confronti» si finse offeso, «ti preoccupi così poco di quel che penso di te da non metterti in ghingheri per me?»  
«No! Cioè, sì, ma…» la preoccupava davvero tanto cosa lui pensasse di lei? «Non ci ho pensato due volte cosa mettere perché sì, eri tu e sapevo che non ci avresti badato più di tanto, ma non in senso negativo, eh?»  
«Con me ti lasci andare» affermò con tono vago.  
«Sì» dovette ammettere. «Però tu sai un sacco di cose su di me – chissà per quanto tempo ho cianciato quella sera – e io non so niente di te!» gli puntò un dito contro, fingendosi risentita. Lui rise.  
«Cosa vuoi sapere?» lei alzò le spalle.  
«Non so, quanti anni hai, cosa fai nella vita…»  
«Ho due anni meno di te» disse subito.  
«Ah» esalò, «quindi quanti anni ho io te l’ho detto?»  
«Sì, e anche che studi Architettura. Io studio Scienze e tecnologie della comunicazione, vivo in un appartamento con altri tre ragazzi».  
«E poi?»  
«Il codice fiscale?» ironizzò.  
«No!» sorrise portandosi una mano sotto il mento. «Hai hobby, passioni?» ricordò improvvisamente qualcosa. «Mi hai detto che la birra è una tua passione».  
«Sì» assentì sorridendo.  
Arrivarono le pizze.  
«Il bordo lasciamelo, se vuoi» le disse. Lei sorrise scuotendo la testa: _sì, gli aveva detto anche quello_.  
«Ok» sospirò impugnando le posate. «Stiamo ricominciando a conoscerci» constatò.  
«Sì, stiamo ricominciando da capo» mormorò ricambiando il suo sguardo. Fu tanto intenso che dovette abbassare gli occhi.  
  
  
Finito di mangiare, si concessero una passeggiata nel centro storico. Monica salì su un muretto che costeggiava il giardino pubblico, in salita.  
«Molto probabilmente sono rimasta attaccata all’idea che avevo di me e Sergio: lui mi conosceva bene» agitò le braccia per stare in equilibrio, «non avevo mai bisogno di chiedergli qualcosa, mi capiva subito. Siamo stati insieme per anni e siamo stati bene; ricominciare tutto da capo, col rischio di ritrovarmi di nuovo niente fra le mani, ammetto che a volte mi pesa».  
Lui le camminava a fianco, sul marciapiede.  
«Non sempre i rapporti vanno costruiti fin dall’inizio, alle volte basta solo cementificarli perché le basi ci sono già: hai presente quando conosci qualcuno e senti subito che c’è del feeling, una strana sintonia?»  
«Sì».  
«In questi casi, all’inizio, c’è poco da costruire e costa pure emotivamente poco rapportarsi, basta cementificare e poi proseguire montando man mano gli altri pezzi, i compromessi».  
«Sono casi rari, però» constatò.  
«Ma esistono» annuì con convinzione. Lo guardò di sottecchi.  
«Sì, penso di sì».  
«La verità è che sei sfiduciata!» la rimproverò bonariamente.  
«Anche» le costò ammetterlo, mantenendo il precario equilibrio sul muretto.  
«Tu ti fidi di me» le disse sorridendo, fermandosi e aprendo le braccia verso di lei, facendole cenno di scendere: ormai il muretto in salita si era fatto troppo alto.  
«Sì» le toccò dire, lasciandosi afferrare per i fianchi.  
Quando fu giù con i piedi a terra, lui mantenne la presa sui suoi fianchi, con una strana e dolce nostalgia negli occhi che l’attirò a lui come una calamita. I loro visi si avvicinarono, si sfiorarono le labbra e si diedero dei lievi baci più volte, come tastando lentamente la sensazione che dava loro, o forse lui stava aspettando che lei fosse sicura. Dischiuse le labbra e gli permise di baciarla intensamente stringendola a sé, lei si lasciò andare e si sorprese piacevolmente nel capire che la sua stretta e i suoi baci le erano mancati. Le era mancato anche il suo piercing.  
«Questo te lo ricordi?» le sussurrò sulle labbra.  
«Sì» gli accarezzò i capelli, «me lo ricordo, però…»  
«Però cosa?»  
«È tutto così strano ed improvviso che mi fa paura». Le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Non dovresti lasciarti sfuggire questo cambiamento» le disse malinconicamente.  
«Lo so, ma è un cambiamento bello grosso» ironizzò.  
«Devi solo uscire fuori» allentò la presa e allargò le braccia, sorridendole e guardandola negli occhi, «e dopo, se non avrai più paura, se vorrai potrai venire da me».  
Lei ricambiò dolcemente il sorriso, si avvicinò a lui, gli accarezzò il viso e si mise in punta di piedi per scoccargli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.  
«Lo farò, ci penserò».  
  
  


"Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet  
did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
and head back toward the Milky Way.  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated.  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there"  
 ** _Drops of Jupiter_ \- Train**  


  
Era la mattina del ventiquattro dicembre, le ragazze si stavano affrettando a preparare i bagagli per tornare a casa dai genitori per le feste – Monica aveva già preparato la sua valigia – e lei era uscita giusto per fare un po’ di spesa per un ultimo pranzo frugale tutte insieme prima delle vacanze separate.  
Rientrata in casa, sentì Cristina richiamarla cantilenando il suo nome.  
«Che c’è?» si sorprese nel vederla così sorridente e maliziosa.  
«Poco prima che tu tornassi, è venuto a trovarti Ivan» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Ivan?» si stupì.  
«Sì-sì» prese qualcosa dal tavolo, «mi ha detto di darti questo» e le mise fra le mani una scatola rossa di medie dimensioni, legata con un fiocco dorato.  
«Oh» esalò.  
«Carino, vero? Vediamo cos’è» l’invitò ad aprire il regalo; Monica s’imbronciò gonfiando le guance, tolse il pacco dalla portata dell’amica e andò a rifugiarsi in camera sua, per aprirlo da sola.  
Le aveva fatto un regalo di Natale, chissà cos’era… Tolse la carta con attenzione – le dispiaceva sempre strappare la carta regalo – aprì la scatola incuriosita e vi scorse dentro qualcosa protetto da dei fogli per l’imballaggio con le bolle d’aria. Aggrottò le fronte: cos’era? Prese con delicatezza l’oggetto e lo scartò.  
Era la giostra con i cavallini che aveva visto esposta nel negozio di fronte al bar dove avevano preso il loro primo caffè. Ne roteò la base per caricare il carillon e, ascoltandone la melodia, comprese che di sicuro, insieme a tantissime cose inutili, gli aveva detto anche quanto le piacevano i carillon simili. E quel giorno l’aveva vista fissare la vetrina incantata. Si morse un labbro con gli occhi lucidi.  
Cristina bussò alla sua porta.  
«Monica, sento suonare un carillon, te ne ha regalato uno?» Non le rispose, aprì la porta di scatto.  
«È da tanto che è andato via?» domandò in ansia.  
«Beh, non molto, però, se non vi siete incrociati sotto il palazzo, vuol dire che è già lontano…»  
Monica non l’ascoltò più di tanto: rindossò il cappotto, afferrò la sciarpa e uscì di corsa; trovò l’ascensore occupato e decise di fare le scale a piedi, annodandosi nel frattempo la sciarpa. Ricordò che Ivan le aveva detto che in città si muoveva con i mezzi pubblici, forse, se aveva deciso anche quella volta di prendere l’autobus, l’avrebbe trovato a una delle fermate più vicine, se non fosse già salito a bordo. Corse fuori dal palazzo col cuore in gola, stava cominciando a nevicare.  
Non aveva mai bisogno di chiedergli niente, non tanto perché la sera della sbronza gli aveva molto probabilmente raccontato tutta la sua vita, ma perché fra di loro c’era un qualcosa che andava al di là di quello che poteva essere descritto solo con semplici parole, tutto un insieme di attrazione, complicità immediata, empatia ed intesa che era raro da trovare con qualcuno. Era qualcosa di così semplice da sembrare paradossalmente difficile, al primo impatto.  
Era un fulmine a ciel sereno. _Un colpo di fulmine_.  
Dovevano soltanto cementificare il loro rapporto, perché da solo andava benissimo avanti da sé.  
Per un attimo, immaginò loro stessi visti dall’esterno la sera in cui si erano baciati di nuovo: un ragazzo tutto piercing e tatuaggi che baciava una ragazza con un cappottino nero dal taglio classico e degli stivaletti col tacco, doveva essere stato un quadretto strano, imperfetto eppure molto romantico. Non esistevano amori perfetti, non c’erano stelle che brillavano sempre, ma per ora c’era quello che potevano avere, se solo lei fosse andata fuori – riuscendo ad essere finalmente semplicemente se stessa, perché con lui ci riusciva eccome –, non avesse avuto più paura e fosse andata da lui.  
 _Stava andando già da lui._  
Lo intravide di spalle sotto una pensilina, lo richiamò a gran voce e lui si voltò verso di lei, sorpreso ma sorridente – sorrideva sempre quando la vedeva.  
«Ciao!» la salutò.  
«Ascolta» prese fiato, «io… io sono uscita fuori, ok?» vide il suo sorriso allargarsi. «Ho ancora un po’ di paura, però ho pensato anche “Chissenefrega della paura?” e quindi… me ne sono fregata perché volevo venire da te».  
Sotto i leggeri fiocchi di neve che s’impigliavano sui loro capelli, lui le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca; lei gli allacciò le braccia al collo e non pensò nemmeno che probabilmente tutti li stavano guardando, in quel momento, anzi, sorrise quando lui, continuando a baciarla, s’inclinò appena all’indietro sollevandola da terra.  
Effettivamente non le importava di parecchie cose, adesso: c’era lui, c’erano finalmente loro due insieme e, comunque fosse stato essere “fuori”, sia alla luce del sole che sotto la neve, adesso sarebbe stata con lui e molto probabilmente a lungo. Fino a quando l’avrebbero voluto.  
  
  


**FINE**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
\- Un caloroso grazie a Shadriene, beta reader d’eccezione <3  
\- La canzone è questa qua. Il titolo della storia deriva proprio dal titolo della canzone più un suggerimento di Shadriene, perché io non sapevo che cippirimerlo di titolo mettere XD  
\- La vetrina di giocattoli che guarda Monica esiste davvero nella mia città XD la prima volta che l’ho vista avrei voluto fotografarla per usarla come sfondo XD  
  



End file.
